darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Louis and Silver
|Row 3 title = Started|Row 3 info = After Sonic 2006}} This explains the relationship between Louis Robinson and Silver the Hedgehog. The Iblis Trigger Story Osolana City: August 2, 2013 Osolana City, a beautiful sunny resort spot for mobians and humans alike. Suddenly, terror! A powerful Ice Wizard appears in the heart of the city, and publicly announces to freeze the town over in the next two days to turn into his ice kingdom. Thousands tried to fight, but all instantly died trying. The whole city went absolutely insane, trying to find a way to stop the madness. Soleanna: August 3, 2013 Louis flew out to Soleanna on vacation with his mother;today was their last day. They had to drive, taking two resting stops;Depolife and Oscolana City. was eating lunch with his mother at a diner in Soleanna. He heard the annoucement on the news. He had a great idea. When he was younger, he heard of tales about a danger that could bring total obliviation and terrible things. But with the silver lining and positivity he had, he thought of a way to make this weapon turn into something that could save several lives. The Duke of Soleanna was present at the diner where he likes to eat to be one treated equally with his people. He asked if maybe if they could unleash that power to defeat this evil. His mother thought he was crazy and told her to wash her hands. On his way out of the bathroom, the Duke's daughter, Princess Elise III, came out of the bathroom, bumping into each other. Suddenly, a chaos emerald emerged from her purse and almost hit the ground, but Louis caught it. He apologized and introduced himself. Bowing down before her. She asked for him to come with her and eat with the Duke. The Duke was pleased with Louis and his less important mother. He was wondering if they needed a ride home on his chariot, and the two agreed. Louis and Elise sat together, where the plan started. He asked her if she knew anything about the whereabouts of the Flames of Disaster. She knew that they were in Soleanna's ruins, which was a very far distance to travel. He told her the plan to release Iblis, and he was surprised to find out how much she liked it. She told him that he would need a Chaos Emerald to conceal Iblis in his soul, which she kept one He asked for her to travel with him, but she sadly declined, saying no excuse is good enough to leave her duties as the princess. Soleanna Ruins, 3:30AM Louis snuck out of his villa in Soleanna to find the Flames of Disaster. The Scepter of Darkness was enclosed in a glass, that surprisingly didn't trigger an alarm. Using the scepter, Louis started to summon Iblis, but before it could fully form, Louis took the Chaos Emerald and used it to seal Iblis into his soul. He had to escape fast before anyone could find him, but he left the scepter and emerald on the ground. Oscolana City: August 4, 2013 Louis arrives in Oscolana, on the day the Wizard planned to destroy the city. Two more stops until they are home. This is where Louis enacts his plan. The only thing he had to do was to cry. He tried everything, harm, sad movies, nothing worked. Suddenly, Louis received a text from the Duke, "Elise has passed away, you won't get away with this." Elise's 'death' is what made Louis break down. The tears released and Iblis was summoned. This creature terrified the Wizard tried to fight off this beast's powers. It was a battle of fire and ice, and fire ended up winning. Louis tried to seal Iblis back inside him, but there was one, tiny problem. Louis left the emerald in Soleanna. Louis had no choice but to fight it off himself. He thought, if the Ice Wizard couldn't beat him, how can he. He tried, but energy blasts had no effect. His mother told him to get in the car, but he said that this was a battle he must fight, and he will win. His mother was terrified, but had no choice, but to leave her son to fight. She escaped just in time, and saved her life. He had to come to his last resort. He took out the Dark Orb, and became the Dark Angel. He wasn't strong enough and had to fly away. History Beginnings Silver comes from a very happy future. A future that was undisturbed by anything, in bright shiny Oscolana City. After the events of "Sonic 2006", a disaster happened. Silver went to bed that night and dreamed a premonition of the morning tomorrow. He is walking down the street when all the sudden, Iblis appears from the sky and burns the city down to ashes. Some people manage to survive, him not being one of them, as he is crushed by a building. He wakes up thinking that he thought Blaze already absorbed the Flames of Disaster, and that this was merely impossible. Sonic may not remember what happened, but Silver does. Traveling back in time, he goes to find out the problem. He witnesses a human with black angel wings use dark pulses to fight off Iblis. He just missed the trigger as the boy flew away very fast. Silver followed him. Using psychokinesis, he stopped Louis mid-flight and brought him down to surface, where he pummeled him. In return, Louis punched his face and then kicked him in the gut, sending him through the walls. He flies away rapidly. Silver missed him. He swore that he was going to kill him if it was the last thing he will do. First Encounter First Battle Second Battle Third Battle Fourth Battle Fifth Battle Sixth and Final Battle Alternate Timeline Silver is tired of fighting, and decides there is a much more brilliant idea, and idea he should have used long ago. He travels back in time, to when Louis was supposed to meet Elise, and caused a diversion, of an amusement park, that Louis ended up attending, rewritting the events over the next few years, and making Louis not become the Iblis Trigger, which later ends up to be bad news for Silver. Silver starts to fade away, out of existance, but is ultimately saved by an unknown figure. He then wakes up, with a man looking over him. He mistakes him for Louis, but he introduces himself as Ludwig, who looks exactly like Louis, and guides him on this journey of his mistakes. The city is completely frozen over, and its inhabitants froze to death. Tourists are taking pictures and people are touching the objects. No one was saved, and no heat could thaw out this ice. Silver then says he did the right thing and that things will remain back to normal, and everyone will be happy. Ludwig then reminds Silver that the inhabitants froze to death. Silver then realizes he was wrong, and should have let Louis done what he has done. Ludwig then offers to give him a second chance and reconciliation under the condition that he must make peace with Louis. And with that, Ludwig creates a shining beam, and Silver wakes up in the present day. Ship Names * Louver (Most popular) * Silvis